chbnewerafandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Oakley
"I don't care if it takes us 2 hours, 2 days, or 2 years. We're going to that fucking Titan camp and we're rescuing my fucking sister. If you're too much of a pussy to fight, then be my guest and die here. The rest of us are leaving." - Luke to a member of his cabin at the time he was a cabin leader. Lucas Charles Oakley is an Icelandic demigod of the goddess Hecate. He and his sister, Nieva Oakley, are two of the people that have been at the camp the longest (more than 10 years). He was a cabin leader before leaving the camp. He was born in Iceland in the year 2000. Life before camp Before camp, Luke's home was in Iceland with his sister and parents. Of course, "home" wouldn't be what he called it. His father, Andres, was a cheating and manipulative scumbag who would have many affairs. Two of these affairs happened to be the goddesses: Khione and Hecate. Luke's mother enabled his father by not seeing anything wrong with what he was doing. Along with this, she was also rarely at home, and Luke didn't see her much. Luke's older sister Nieva took care of him for the majority of his young life. However, as the pair grew older, he seemed to become the "older brother", by being the calm one. On a family trip to New York, Nieva took Luke and the two ran away. They were homeless for a few months before finally, they got their saving grace in the form of a satyr. Luke was 8 years old at the time. Life at camp When Luke was new to camp, he spent his time trying to discover who he was. He wanted to know who his godly parent was and what powers he had. When he was 11 years old, he was claimed by the goddess Hecate and was suddenly filled with some knowledge of magic. More specifically, summoning magic. Of course, at this age, he wasn't proficient or strong. A few months after Luke was claimed, he began practicing his newfound power and reading up on Hecate, magic and summoning spells. It took a long time but eventually, he was able to summon a full-blown hellhound. However, this severely drained him. At the age of 15, Luke was powerful enough to not only summon a minotaur but to be able to hold it in the world for 2 minutes. At 18, Luke was strong enough to summon an army of skeletons, though only in theory as he had never tried. At the age of 18 is where we see the majority of Luke's activity. This is when he began socialising more, helping people out, and even making a name for himself. Everything seemed to be going great. He even made it to becoming a Cabin Leader of Hecate. However, this title didn't last long, as shortly after this happened, Nieva was captured by demititans. This took a heavy toll on him, causing him to snap at one of his cabin members, an odd moment for him. Along with this, many people died on the journey and in the battle before rescuing Nieva. One of these people was Clarita Wistar. A friend he had made at the time. Months after his Nieva was rescued from demititans, Luke left the camp, leaving only a note reading "I'm sorry. I love you. I don't know if I'll be back." He returned a year later. The year-long gap After leaving camp, Luke decided to try to live a normal life. He got a job in the city, a girlfriend and a place to live. For a while, things looked great for him. He thought about how his sister was doing often, but other than that, no thoughts of the camp ever crossed his mind. After a while, Luke accidentally got his girlfriend pregnant. This was something he had never expected, and it wasn't something that he had to think about for long. He and his girlfriend thought about having kids in the future. At first, they thought it was way too early in their lives. However, after a while, the two decided to keep it. They made the most of it, preparing for the baby, hyping themselves up, etc. In the end, both Luke and his girlfriend were excited about the baby. But all good things eventually come to an end. When the baby was born, it was clear that something was wrong. The details are not needed. Luke and his girlfriend grew distant after this. Luke blamed himself for what happened. Soon after, the couple broke up and Luke gave up his apartment and lost his job. Luke was at his lowest point. The year of not practicing magic, along with this depression caused his powers to weaken. He only had one place to go back to. Back to camp (RP hasn't happened yet. Stay tuned.) Category:Browse Category:Characters